Archive-werebereus
Message Do not edit my talk page. It's the height of rudeness on a Wiki-- users can put whatever they want on their pages as long as it's not intolerant or offensive. I dislike the state of the wiki and have a right to express it without being silenced. As far as I'm concerned, it would just be better to start from scratch. This wiki is disordered and there is fanart everywhere.No reliable wikia allows fanart on their wiki anywhere but the user pages and blogs. You've locked everything, which defeats the entire point of a wiki. Sorry you're offended, but that is the way I feel. And I'd like to return your offer: feel free to join me on my new Wiki.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 00:59, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Then why not just block the Troll's IP address? This would prevent him from editing and even prevent the creation of sock puppets. If it got bad enough you could even request a global ban. The rest of us don't have to suffer. And me creating a new wiki is not "negative behavior", and I'm definitely not doing it for the purpose of fun. Also, I've checked. You've had these pages locked for two years. I highly doubt this person is still around. I've already explained why I'm not helping: this place is too messy. Also, you've LOCKED everything, which means there is nothing I can do. I never insulted you and if you feel offended, that's your problem. You, however, HAVE offended me by erasing things off my page. The only person editing here is you. It is dead and I can tell because after a certain time, usually days or weeks, wikias just stop showing when edits have occurred. And I'll say it again: Don't edit my page. I'm entitled to be wrong on my own page, even though I'm not. Fan art isn't allowed on pages of a good wiki. That has been true for every wiki I've been on that's worth its salt, with the exception of wikis made specifically FOR fan content. I'm not interested in collaborating and I'm not removing the link. There's nothing offensive about it and quite frankly I can advertise on my own. I have a dA account and there are plenty of Felidae groups on dA who'd help me out if asked, I'm sure. And if you see these errors, you can fix them. There's nothing stopping you, I haven't locked all the pages like you have, after all. And no, my personal page is not related to this Wiki. No one is spamming anything (spam is an irrelevant message. And since it's my personal page, I can fill it out however I like. Read the Wiki Rules if you don't believe me), nothing about my personal page is offensive at all, and like I said, this Wiki is inactive aside from you and me. I'm not telling people to "leave", I'm telling them if they don't LIKE it here (and people tend to not like wikias who lock everything), they're are free to join me on my new wikia. No, this is what's going to happen: I'm going to screencap your message because you are threatening me when I have broken no rule. That is an abuse of power and against the rules. You are getting angry at me for making a new wiki for the same subject, which isn't against wiki rules. You're taking it as a personal attack when it's not. You think I'm "stealing" your traffic. 2 things about that 1) They're not yours. People can edit here or at my wiki, it's their choice. 2) You're not really getting much traffic to begin with. If you continue to threaten me and ignore my rights as a user, I will report you to the central wiki and your status of administrator will be forfeit.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 01:56, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Once again, simply semi-lock everything. That way only REGISTERED users could contribute, not anonymous ones. It was likely they were using a proxy. Simply find the proxy website and ask the administrators there to take care of the persons. To my knowledge, you cannot use proxies in a way that violates the rules of another websites. Sounds to me like you just didn't take the correct steps. :::I shouldn't have to formally offer my help. Pages should be open anyway. Multiple users coming on here at once would be able to revert any stupid edits. You would've had help, but no, you decided to shut everyone out to deal with one person. Page locking is for when the community is fighting over a page, not for just one troll. Once again, no one is harming the wiki. No one is "luring" anyone away. :::And there is no rule. I never claimed there was. I just said any Wiki worth reading doesn't allow fanart on a CANON subject. Do you see The Lion King wiki littered with fanart? What about the AVP wiki? GoT, Ratchet and Clank, MLP, I could go on. It doesn't make the wiki look good and the lack of templates and organization further damages the look of the wiki. The movie is a good enough source for content and fan content, in my opinion, doesn't belong on main wiki pages. :::I never asked for your help. You're free to stay here and try and make something of this place, but again: leave my page alone. It isn't a personal attack. I'm not attacking you. The people are the central wikia, who I've discussed this with, calling you paranoid and stupid are the one attacking you, if anything. :::I don't know why you're bringing my deviantART account into this. That has nothing to do with this. And take your own advice. You came on my page and started this quarrel for no good reason, now you're trying to be all high and mighty "I don't have time for this". :::Anyway, I'm done here. Keep your paws off my page and enjoy being alone on your wiki.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 13:16, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Question Are you using the fanart on the wiki with explicit permission from the artists? Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 14:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :I asked you a simple question. No need to get huffy bring up a past argument. I ask because, as an artist myself, I care about any potential theft. ::And yeah, I did, so what? You've taken some of the images I've gotten from the movie, particularly Joker and Pepeline's pages either directly or from the same shots. Do you see me pitching a fit? No. Calm down.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ :::And what about the others? You can't just slap "this art belongs to so and so" and think its okay, y'know.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 03:45, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Why are you going on and on about the fandom? Who said anything about the fandom? Did you get permission from all the artist to use their works or not? It's a simple yes or no question. That fact that you aren't answering is really suspicious. ::::I'm not being "aggressive". If you're taking art, that isn't right. If you aren't, then just say so, provide the evidence, and this can be over. Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 12:15, November 4, 2016 (UTC) --- :::::You've got time to write a bunch of angry paragraphs that have nothing to do with my question, apparently. You've got time to lurk through my other wiki profiles, just so you can demonize me. And you know what? I'm tired of your accusations. I never said a word about you, but you've expressed plenty about me. I asked you a simple question and you're blowing it way out of proportion. :::::I'll asks the artists myself. At least they'll be more cooperative. Good day.Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 13:50, November 4, 2016 (UTC) A Protip Just a note on the off chance that you DO find an artist who's cool with having her or his art used. *'Don't edit the art in any way'. I notice that a lot of these images have ©name here in them. I understand that was done without any mis intentions, but artists really, really don't like having their work edited, even minorly. If they wanted a watermark, they would've put it there themselves. Put any credits in the caption, don't ruin the picture with arial or whichever font that is. *'Link back to the original work'. It's the respectful thing to do and it means that artists get exposure for their artwork. Reply I threatened to report you because you were threatening me on completely unreasonable grounds. My wiki is not a "copy" wiki, every sentence there was written by me myself. PARAPHRASING is not copying or plagiarism and doesn't violate any sort of legal laws on the wiki or anywhere else. That's writing 101, look it up. Also, the Wikia page itself says this: "Please note that your contributions are sharable and remixable under the CC BY-NC license, but cannot be used for commercial purposes by Fandom users." Remixable essentially means I can paraphrase it, as long as I am making no money off of it. The Admins at the TLK Wiki probably have a personal bias against me and I'll admit I've had some of my more unpleasant days on there, but it seems they don't know anymore than you do. And, for the 1000th time, no one harassed you. No one even SPOKE to you. I edited my talk page genuinely believing it was dead here and hoping anyone who saw my message would just go to my wiki if they happened across the post. It was you who came to me harassing me about the contents of my user page/talk page because you didn't like it. My user page is fair game for whatever I want to post and you tried to COERCE me into doing what you want. I never harassed you and my new wiki wasn't created with any poor intentions. I told you why it was made (you had everything locked) and by the time you unlocked everything, I was already well within the creation of my wiki. I didn't want to edit here because it felt messy and cluttered, so I started somewhere else completely new. There is no rule on wikia that says two wikis cannot be made on the same thing. No one ever insulted you. You equating the perfectly innocuous question of "did you have permission to use this?" as an accusation of theft is completely of your own perceptions. I explained why I was asking: on behalf of the artists. As a fellow artist, I know how annoying it is to have things taken without asking and for people to improperly source the work and think that justifies its use. The images here have been cropped, edited, and no links have been provided to the original source. There is also no indication on any of the pages that the images were used with permission, which should be stated somewhere, even if it's in the references. My question was justified. I never insulted any other users. Once again, you're inventing things. I told you, in simpler terms since you misinterpreted it last time, that IF you find an artist who would let you use theirs works to properly credit them, source it, don't edit it, ect. Many artist don't like their art being used, which is where "on the off chance" came from. It was not an insult. And what do you mean I'm not entitled to inquiry? I should be just as free as any user to bring up any concern I want without fear of being banned for asking a simple question. Also, I never inserted "false information" into this wiki. There's a difference between making a mistake and knowingly putting incorrect things in an article. My own may have some errors, but I've never touched your wiki. The central wiki usually takes the side of Admins over normal users, even if the admins are wrong, so that's no surefire indication that you are right. Anyway, I will be explaining my side of the story to them. It's only fair that they hear both sides before they make any decisions. But the bottom line is this: *I'm not interested in your wiki. That's why I made my own. But, you know what? If banning me makes your ego feel good, go ahead. I've got an wiki of my own to tend to. Werebereus - ಠ_ಠ 01:15, November 5, 2016 (UTC)